


break me down

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: look at me when i hurt you [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: Klaus loved it when Diego hurt him. He thrived on the pain, and it made him feel more alive than anything ever had. And Diego seemed to like hurting him. It was honestly such a win-win. He knew sometimes Diego had doubts. He didn't like toshowKlaus his hesitations because he was seriously caught up in his toxic masculinity bullshit. Klaus saw right through it, but he wasn't going to call Diego on it. Klaus still wanted to get laid, after all.*A snapshot companion piece todefuse your private bomb
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: look at me when i hurt you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	break me down

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this is a snapshot companion piece to my knifeplay fic, [defuse your private bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167496). No plot at all. I just love them so much T.T

Klaus loved it when Diego hurt him. He thrived on the pain, and it made him feel more alive than anything ever had. And Diego seemed to like hurting him. It was honestly such a win-win. He knew sometimes Diego had doubts. He didn't like to _show_ Klaus his hesitations because he was seriously caught up in his toxic masculinity bullshit. Klaus saw right through it, but he wasn't going to call Diego on it. Klaus still wanted to get laid, after all.

And god, did he get laid good with Diego. The man may have had one of the nicest dicks Klaus had ever seen (and Klaus had seen one or two in his time), but he didn't let size (oh god, the size, holy shit) do all the work for him. Klaus was willing to bet Eudora had trained him, because ho boy, did he know how to use it. And that mouth… So good for sassing, even better for…

Klaus was getting distracted.

Diego.

Oh yeah, he liked Diego's dick.

Wait, no. Sidetracked. Where was he? Oh right. Hurting.

Diego liked hurting Klaus, even if he secretly worried about going too far all the time. He didn't let it show, because blah blah, toxic masculinity, and needing to appear cool, or whatever it was that Diego worried about. But Klaus wasn't going to point it out; instead, he did what he did best. He enjoyed the fuck out of himself, and tried to show with his body, and sometimes excessive vocalisations, how much Diego wasn't hurting him, and how much Klaus really wanted it. And usually about halfway through, he'd get to see something in Diego switch, and he'd start to enjoy it himself. Whether it was that he enjoyed the act, enjoyed hurting Klaus, or just enjoyed Klaus enjoying himself, Klaus didn't know. But usually by the end of it, he'd be dicked down real good, in the only way Diego knew how to give.

But Diego? Was surprisingly vanilla! Who would have thought, with all the leather and the knives… They'd been fucking for months before Diego had brought the knives out in bed. He _still_ hadn't brought out the leather, which was a goddamn crime in Klaus' opinion. I mean, sure, he'd fucked Klaus when Klaus had been in various pieces of leather, but that was different.

That's it. He was going to get Diego to fuck him in his full vigilante getup, ASAP.

He knew he was rambling. It was just his brain coming back online, really. Diego had just spent the better part of… god, who knew how long, systematically taking Klaus apart, and Klaus was still relatively brainless. He was definitely boneless too.

Diego had brought out the knives at Klaus' request again, and instead of spending half the time looking as if he was having a moral quandary, he'd gotten right into it.

And that was, in part, why Klaus was so confused at all the affection he was getting right then. Diego had been much more enthusiastic about using the knives on Klaus this time, had gone good on his promise to fuck Klaus from behind with a knife at his neck. Klaus had come like a god. damn. freight train.

Diego had been very gentle and affectionate with Klaus the last time too. Diego was gentle and affectionate with Klaus a lot of the time, honestly, and it was such a contrast to see in the usually brusque guy. But that had always been Diego; he'd fight Luther without batting an eyelid, but had held his arm out for Mom since they were about six years old. And he might have lectured Klaus a bunch of times, and lost his temper a bunch of times, but he'd always been helpful, particularly when it came to sobriety for Klaus. He took Klaus on _dates_ , regularly! Klaus was going to put out anyway!

So Diego was secretly more vanilla than he appeared, and even more secretly, a giant fucking softie, particularly where Klaus was concerned. But Klaus had kind of thought they'd gotten this bit out of their systems last time. They'd done the knife thing before, Klaus had let Diego give him all the affection and care in the world. Diego had enjoyed it, really fucking enjoyed it, and so they'd done it again. So… Why all the pandering and treating Klaus like he was broken now?

"You know," Klaus drawled, letting Diego wipe the come off his stomach and thighs with a warm, damp towel, "I really don't need you to do all of this for me."

Diego glanced up at him through his eyelashes. Oh god, he was surprisingly pretty. Everyone thought Klaus was the pretty one, but had they looked at Diego? Seriously, so pretty. He'd probably look good with some eyeliner, actually.

"What are you on about this time?" Diego asked, dropping the towel to the ground beside them now that Klaus was clean enough to get himself to the shower.

"Like, I know you like to get all snuggly and get that weird guilt thing of yours after we do shit, but… You don't _actually_ have to do all of this every time we have sex." He gestured at the first aid kit, the towel, etc, etc.

In the corner of his eye, Ben popped back into his vision, gave a cry of "Goddamnit, guys, still?" and disappeared.

"Love you too!" Klaus shouted after him.

Diego snorted. "You'd think it would get less weird, but it really doesn't," he commented, more to himself. He resumed wiping the worst of the blood from Klaus' skin, inspecting each cut with a careful eye. They'd go and shower after this, before Diego would put the bandages on. But, really, Klaus didn't need it. The shower would be good; he felt sticky and the metallic smell of blood was unpleasant now that he wasn't overwhelmed with lust. But the cuts were small and would heal easily without ointment and bandages.

"I'm okay," Klaus tried again, but still not pushing away from Diego. He didn't want to upset him, or for Diego to think that Klaus was upset. It wasn't like that. He just didn't see the point. "I've gone through far worse without anything like this.

"Diego's face twitched. "I know. You've said." His hands slowed the gentle cleaning. "Just because you've slept with more assholes than either of us can count doesn't mean I'm one."

"But I don't think you're an asshole! I'm saying I'm fine, you don't need to do this."

Diego exhaled heavily, sitting back. His lips were a thin line as he stared at Klaus for a long, silent moment.

"Maybe I like to do it," he said finally, tone betraying nothing.

Oh?

"It gets in my head. In a lot of w-ways. It helps me. After." The words came out slowly, as if Diego himself was trying to work out what he was feeling. He was frowning, but more at himself than at Klaus.

"Oh." Klaus hadn't thought of that. He'd heard from (admittedly, overly clingy) guys that aftercare and bullshit was important, but Klaus had gone so long without it he figured he didn't really need it. It had never occurred to him that maybe _Diego_ needed it. It just… seemed so strange on the guy. He didn't seem the cuddly type.

That, Klaus knew, was bullshit. Diego snuggled so much in his sleep that it sometimes made Klaus overheated. But it was always a safe feeling, even if he woke up sweating. He wasn't always cuddling Klaus per se, but it was like he sought out opportunities to touch him with a hand on the shoulder here, at the back of the neck there. If Klaus didn't know any better, he'd think Diego was starved for touch and affection. Not that Klaus minded. Klaus was a tactile creature. He loved sprawling himself across Diego.

Diego was hurriedly packing the first aid kit, collecting up the towels he'd been using to wipe the worst of the blood away. If he seemed capable of blushing, Klaus would have bet he was blushing.

"It's fine," he muttered as he stood. "I'll stop."

Klaus' hand shot out to grab Diego's arm, reflexes faster than even he expected.

"No, no," he said lightly. "I like it." Not entirely a lie—he loved it when Diego lavished him with attention. "I just didn't want you to have to feel like you had to." He gave Diego a small smile.

They both knew he was lying to save Diego's pride. Admitting that he liked something like this was still hard for Diego. And whilst Klaus didn't intend to allow him to keep all of that toxic masculinity, now wasn't the time to push it. Besides, Diego had at least admitted he liked this.

Slowly, Diego sat down again. Klaus sat up a little taller, presenting his injured chest for Diego's touch. The moment was awkward initially as Diego hesitantly reached out to start cleaning up again. Diego wouldn't meet his eyes at first, keeping them trained on the space in front of him.

"You did really good, baby," Diego said softly, seemingly allowing himself to relax into the moment again. "Was that okay? Didn't… go too far?"

Klaus beamed. "Oh please, you'll have to push a lot harder if you want to do that."

Diego rolled his eyes. "This isn't the kind of thing you'd challenge someone." He paused. "But if it were… I'd win." He looked positively wicked.

A shiver ran up Klaus' spine. "Oh, don't make promises you can't keep."

Diego smirked as he started dabbing antiseptic on the wounds, making Klaus hiss at the initial sting.

Klaus let him work in silence before he had an idea. "Can I have a hot chocolate after this?"

"Sure." Diego agreed without thinking, sounding happy at the request. He blinked a few times, seeming to realise what Klaus was doing. He shook his head, smiling all the while.

Klaus let Diego go about his little ritual, accepted the hot chocolate, let Diego wash him off in the shower, and then finish him off with bandages he didn't _really_ need. But it seemed to make Diego happy. Klaus didn't need aftercare, but if Diego did… Well, Klaus could live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just another wee headcanon I have that Klaus is "eh" about aftercare but Diego just loves giving his boy all of the affection after :') 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spikeymarshmllw) | [tumblr](https://spikeymarshmallows.tumblr.com/) | [dreamwidth](https://spikeymarshmallows.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
